Biggest Fan
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Extract-""Oh no," he laughed, waving away the photo, "I'm not here about him…I'm your biggest fan." An eyebrow rose in disbelief, "My biggest fan…?""-Extract


**Biggest Fan**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. DC Comics owns Superman and related characters and/or concepts. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated:**_** T**_

Julie Yamamoto sighed sadly as she headed back to the locker room. Another victory, another missed appointment. And yet she knew he'd have a pretty good reason for missing her match. After all the world might be in danger, again, and who was she to demand that he sacrifice a few thousand lives just to watch her play?

Sometimes dating a Plumber, while being just a mortal, sucked. Sometimes dating the "Wielder of the Ultramatrix", the "Hero of Heroes", the savior of the universe itself reeked. But what could she do? He was a born and bred hero, it was who he was and was meant to be, and she could never expect him to give up his calling. His destiny.

He was named Ben Tennyson and he was her boyfriend. And he was a hero to millions, probably billions or even zillions. But sometimes, sometimes like now, she wished he was normal like she was. She wished he didn't have to risk his life everyday. She wished he was selfish; sometimes she wished she could be selfish and demand him to be selfish. To ignore the calls for help he responded to, to forget he was a hero and just be her boyfriend. Once he came clean to the world, once he was exposed as an alien hero, and once their relationship had been exposed, she was often compared to Lois Lane. It was a rather apt comparison; she was Superman's muggle girlfriend, the one getting stood up because duty calls in the middle of a date. The damsel in distress whom said Superman had to rescue constantly.

She dropped to the cold, molded plastic bench, laying her racket at her feet. When she had first found out his secret, on their first date no less, she had known that things would get tricky but now she was rethinking just how tricky she had thought; she was rethinking whether she could do this.

"Ms. Yamamoto," a soft voice called and she turned to see a redheaded young man. Bright blue eyes surveyed her as a small frown twisted his lips, "are you okay?"

She nodded, sighing and reaching into her bag. People often used her to get autographed things from Ben and so she had started to carry around a ream of autographed photos of him. It saved so much time.

"Oh no," he laughed, waving away the photo, "I'm not here about him…I'm _**your**_ biggest fan."

An eyebrow rose in disbelief, "My biggest fan…?"

"Oh yes. I've been to almost every one of your matches…"

"Almost?"

"Ah yes," he nodded apologetically, taking a seat on a bench next to hers, "I'm afraid I missed your first foray into pro matches, I was quite ill you see…not myself so to speak. I apologize for my lapse."

"It's alright…" she said unsurely, starting to feel uncomfortable. This guy might be a loony stalker.

"I am perfectly sane," he assured her, as though reading her mind, "I'm just your biggest fan you see…"

"You already said that." She began reaching towards her bag again, this time for a gun.

"I've followed you since freshman year of high-school, I know everything about you," he spoke proudly.

"Of course…what did you say your name was again?" her hand was on the grip.

He laughed again, "Oh my goodness, where are my manners? I'm Darnell Darius." He grinned at her before frowning, "I'm scaring you aren't I?"

"Oh no, I deal with crazies all the time," she told him reassuringly as she pulled the gun, leveling it at his head and hitting the alert button on her bracelet.

The young man's watch began going off but he laughed, "Calm down Jules, you're perfectly safe…" and the he peeled off the mask he was wearing and the hologram ended, revealing that he was Ben himself.

"You ass." Was her statement. But she smiled, "You've really been to all my games?"

"Except one." He nodded, "and I really am sorry about that one …"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I seemed to screw you up the first time so I decided incognito, nobody knows it's me so no fanfare and you don't get nervous…"

"You wonderful ass…"

"I try, so you won; howzabout pizza?" he stood up, extending his hand to her.

She smiled happily, accepting his hand.

Sometimes dating a Plumber was hard, but sometimes it was the best.

_**END**_


End file.
